La mujer mas hermosa
by B.Kitsune
Summary: Había sido una larga espera, el ya había cumplido... Ahora quedaba encontrarse con la mujer mas hermosa de su mundo.


**La mujer más hermosa**

* * *

 ** _D_** _ibujo r ealizado por: **Kab00m Chuck** [Pixiv]_

* * *

2 años. 48 meses. 730 días.

Aquellos datos se encontraban registrados en el cuaderno personal del sargento de la armada militar mientras los repetía una y otra vez en su habitación, sin creerse aun que había terminado al fin la maldita cuenta. Si hubiese podido, habría anotado las horas, y es que para Flipp Hudson había sido el servicio más difícil por el que había pasado en su vida desde que tenía 16 años, no tanto por el trabajo, ni por el tiempo en si, sino por lo que tuvo que perder por el.

Sin embargo, ya no importaba más, le habían dado de baja por un buen período de tiempo y desde el próximo año comenzaban solo los trabajos de entrenamiento y disciplina de los nuevos reclutas con lo que tendría a cargo al volver. Terminó de ordenar todas sus posesiones para tomar el avión que lo llevaría a casa junto a su pelotón en unas pocas horas, estaba todo en orden, sus ropas, sus posesiones, los documentos correspondientes y su más preciado tesoro que guardaba siempre en el bolsillo de su camisa con recelo y devoción, una fotografía de hace tres años que ya se encontraba algo desgastada, y quienes salían en ella eran la razón principal por la cual estaba tan ansioso en volver a casa. Solo un poco más y podría volver a ver aquellas hermosas sonrisas que se apreciaban en ese papel de plástico, solo un poco más y podría volver a casa.

* * *

\- No te creo...

\- ¡Te lo prometo, lo vi con mis propios ojos!

\- Es que no te lo creo...

\- De verdad... El sargento Hudson...

Al momento de pasear por una de las habitaciones, el sargento J.L. Sneaky no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación que le llamo la atención al momento de oír el nombre de su más preciado amigo, por lo que en un ataque de curiosidad, se detuvo detrás de la puerta para escuchar el nuevo chisme entre los cadetes de menor rango, que de vez en cuando se inventaban cosas realmente interesantes. Era mejor que seguir esperando a que el bendito avión despegase por fin.

\- Fue hace unos días... Habíamos ido a este lugar que te comenté y los comandantes de alto cargo bebían al otro lado de la barra

\- Lo normal...

\- ¡Si, lo sé! Pero cuando se acercó una de estas preciosuras rusas al Sargento Hudson, ¡este la alejó de un empujón totalmente encabronado! ¿Puedes creerlo?

\- Tal vez estaba ebrio...

\- No, créeme que tenía una mirada repulsiva, peor que nos da a nosotros... Y sabes que ha pasado antes...

\- ¿Entonces podría ser...

\- ¡Yo con esto estoy totalmente seguro! El Sargento más respetado por todos los imbéciles del pelotón es una ma-

\- Jajajajaja - No pudo evitarlo, al momento de entender a lo que iba todo ese chisme simplemente no pudo evitarlo, lo que hizo que ambos cadetes se asustaran mirando hacia donde se encontraba Sneaky oculto. - Ohhh mierda no se detengan, quiero oír el final.

\- S-Sargento Sneaky nosotro-

\- Ahh deja las excusas, realmente escuché lo que querías decir. - Respondió aun ahogado en su carcajada, mientras ambos chicos que apenas les llegaba a los hombros lo miraban con horror, temerosos de algún castigo. - Pero debo matar ese chisme, ese imbécil no es gay.

\- ¿Sargento? - Respondió uno de ellos con más miedo que curiosidad, interesado en lo que quería decir. - Entonces, nos puede decir, con todo respeto, ¿el por qué de la actitud del Sargento Hudson? Ni siquiera permitió que la asistente social se le acercase y ella pues...

\- Ahh la recuerdo, todos se la querían coger. Pero lo unico bueno que tenía era ese par de piernas largas. - Respondió melancólico con un recuerdo lejano, mientras prendía un cigarrillo y observaba como un hombre de promedio baja estatura se acercaba hacia ellos. -

\- SNEAKY, TE DIJERON EN VARIAS OPORTUNIDADES QUE TERMINASES DE ORDENAR TU DESORDEN, JODER.

\- Ahh pero si ya ordené hace media hora, además estoy en algo bastante interesante ahora.

\- ¿Y QUE TIENES TÚ QUE HABLAR CON EL PELOTÓN DE FLIP EH?

\- Antes que nada, ponte el maldito aparato en la oreja. Me duele la cabeza escucharte gritar. - Respondió cabreado. -

\- OH, PERDÓN.

Aquel sujeto, encargado de las armas y la zona de explosivos de la armada era considerado un hombre brillante en su labor y por esa misma razón altamente respetado. Pero por un accidente desde sus inicios de servicio, había terminado con una sordera considerable que con el paso del tiempo iba empeorando, haciendo que gritase sin darse cuenta y su acento francés se pronunciara con mayor notoriedad.

\- ¿Sabes lo que dicen de Flip, Mouse?

\- ¿Qué es un enfermo desquiciado, animal y nuevo Hitler del siglo XXI que tortura a sus cadetes con las practicas y misiones hasta hacerlos llorar?

\- Además, que es gay.

\- Ahh claro, además que es-... ¿Qué coño estás diciendo Sneaky? - El nombrado no pudo evitar volver a reír por las palabras de su compañero. - Pregúntale al amigo que está aquí, ¿no es así?

\- Ahh... P-Pues... No... Yo no-

\- Están muy mal chicos, muy, muy mal. - Repetía Mouse mientras ladeaba la cabeza en señal de negación. -

\- Entonces...

\- Sneaky, debemos prepararnos, ya perdimos tiempo acá.

\- Si... - Se dispuso a seguirlo, antes de voltearse aun divertido con el chisme, no quería dejar a esos pobres chicos aun en la duda. - Su Sargento tiene a la mujer más hermosa que cualquier rusa que hayan visto haya afuera. Créanme, con alguien como ella el apenas y puede mirar a otra puta caminando por ahí. Terminen de prepararse, que nos vamos a casa.

\- ¡Si, señor!

El chisme de que aquel hombre de cabellos verdes y mirada tan amenazante como brillante fuese gay no era tema nuevo, desde que lo conocían hasta que se iban a otros lugares, ninguno había sido capaz de verlo interesado en otra mujer, cuando se les acercaba, las miraba con tanto asco que a veces hasta parecía que las odiase. Muchas mujeres cadetes y quienes trabajan por fuera de la armada habían tratado de ligárselo y ninguna había tenido nada de éxito, ni una sola. Por lo que aquel rumor no había demorado en extenderse hasta que ya parecía ser aceptado como un hecho por quienes trabajaban desde hace bastante tiempo en ese lugar. Pero las palabras de Sneaky hicieron eco en todas los interesados, si era verdad entonces aquella mujer que había pasado casada por años con uno de los hombres más agresivos debía ser una verdadera fiera en muchos sentidos diferentes, y es que se necesitaba un animal mas poderoso para controlar lo que el Sargento Flipp Hudson llegaba a ser dentro y fuera de servicio.

\- Cuiden sus cosas, no quiero oír a ningún mocoso decir que se le perdieron sus pertenencias por no tener ojo con ellas. Llegaremos al mediodía a tierra y se dirigirán directamente a terminar sus papeles de llegada, luego de eso, quienes no sean buscados por sus familiares deberán acercarse a los buses con papeles en mano y se dirigirán directamente a sus casas. ¿¡Entendido!?

\- ¡Señor, si señor!

El viaje era largo y agotador, por lo que varios se disponían a dormir o a leer algún libro que habían comprado antes de abordar. Era la primera vez para muchos el estar tan lejos en casa en un país diferente por servicio a la nación, por lo que el ambiente se encontraba una ansiedad que era palpable, felicidad, miedo en algunos casos y una espera que por fin seria finalizada.

\- Espérame Flaky.

* * *

\- Bienvenido a casa, Flippy.

Había llegado dos horas antes de que el avión abordase a su llegada, por lo que había pasado el tiempo en una cafetería cercana mientras desayunaba, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no veía a su amado esposo, a su amigo de la infancia, que no logró contenerse y llegar un poco más tarde, ¡ni siquiera había conciliado el sueño y se sentía reluciente! Ahora lo unico que faltaba era que se decidieran a dejar libre a los soldados mientras sus familias los esperaban en aquel aeropuerto militar.

\- Mami...

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Falta mucho?

\- No mucho. Ese avión que está en la pista es donde viene papá.

\- ¿¡En serio!?

\- ¿Estás emocionada?

\- ¡Sí!

La miraba con infinito amor mientras sus hermosos cabellos rojos como los de ella se balanceaban por el viento, estaba de puntas en el ventanal del aeropuerto mirando como despegaban o descendían de un vuelo. Había crecido tanto, pensaba si Flippy podría reconocerla al momento de verla, que tipo de rostro pondría, como se sentiría al momento de abrazarla y mirarla por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Mami hay que seguir esperando?

\- Me temo que sí. - Respondió frunciendo un poco el ceño, sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro. - ¿Quieres algún dulce mientras lo esperamos en las bancas?

\- ¡Quiero uno! ¡Quiero uno!

\- Muy bien.

Probablemente tendrían que registrar ciertos papeles antes de retirarse, por lo que se dirigió a los asientos para esperar a Flippy junto a su pequeña, el aeropuerto estaba más lleno de lo que recordaba anteriormente, no era el servicio mas largo por el que había estado esperando desde que conocía a Flippy pero algo dentro de ella se removía de expectación, le estrujo de emoción y ansia, y el ver como esas familias esperaban pacientes tanto como ella a sus seres queridos, la llenaba de una emoción inimaginable, compartía, sin conocerlos, una sensación colectiva de espera infinita al igual que todos ellos.

\- Espérame aquí cielo, iré a comprar ahí. -Señalo un negocio que se encontraba a menos de cinco metros de distancia.-

\- ¡Sí!

Su niña querida era muy bien portada, miro de reojo antes de caminar y la vio sentarse mientras balanceaba sus pequeños pies. Compro una bolsa de dulces rellenos en conjunto con un par de paletas para las dos. A pesar de su edad, a Flaky verdaderamente aun le seguían gustando las golosinas, tanto para hacerle pensar en dejarlas por un tiempo si no quería que Flipp la molestase porque se había dejado estar apretando grasa de la que carecía, solo para hacerla enojar. Luego de pagar se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su niña, cuando el miedo inundó de golpe al no observarla en ningún lado.

\- Señorita, ¿le sucede algo? Parece sumamente pálida... - Pregunto una señora que esperaba su turno para comprar. -

\- ... ¡R-Ru- Ruby!

* * *

 _Los pasillos de este lugar no tienen color, el blanco hace que a Ruby le duela la cabeza, deberían pintarlos de violeta, ¡así cuando llegue papá se sentirá feliz y no le dolerá la cabeza!_

Los pensamientos de una niña pequeña de cuatro años hacían que revolotease por los pasillos de la sala principal, curiosa en saber donde se encontraría la persona tan importante en su vida como mama, que no recordaba en absoluto, ni siquiera podía mantener el recuerdo de su rostro a pesar de haber visto en más de una ocasión sus fotografías por toda la casa, simplemente era imposible para ella. Pero estaba ansiosa de conocerlo, hablar con el por primera vez y saber si todo lo que le decía su querida madre y las personas adultas que la rodeaban era verdad.

Veía a la gente pasar con prisa sin percatarse de ella, claro estaba que era bastante astuta para evitarlos sin que la sacasen del lugar, ya no podía esperar más y todos esos papeleos eran simplemente inútiles para ella como para evitar que encontrase a su padre, veía un montón de salas con hombres tan jóvenes como su madre y tan viejos como sus abuelos, sin entender nada de lo que decían.

\- Papaaa~~ - Gritaba con disimulo en cada pasillo donde veía gente con el uniforme que recordaba levemente de aquellas fotografías en su casa, de seguro si lo llamaba le respondería, ¿no? - Oye, te estoy buscando... ¿Dónde estas?

\- Señorita, este no es lugar para usted... - Miro hacia la figura de una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y ordenados, vestia un conjunto formal y en su mano izquierda portada una carpeta que seguramente tendria datos de las personas que habian llegado hace pocas horas atras. Sus ojos eran tan profundos que la pequeña no pudo evitar dar un respingo hacia atras algo asustada, hasta que esta le sonrio levemente, parecia una buena persona, pero no evitaria arrancarse si es que sus intenciones eran sacarla de ahi.- ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

\- No. - Respondió autoritaria aun mirándola con recelo. -

\- Vaya, que agresiva. ¿Por qué no?

\- Mama me dijo que no le dijese esas cosas a los extraños.

\- Ya veo. ¿Al menos me dirás que haces aquí?

\- No quiero.

\- Marie, ¿que estás haciendo?

\- Encontré a una niña. - Un grupo de tres jovenes mujeres tan altas y ordenadas como ella se acercaron a rodearlas, ninguna le daba mala espina y la miraban con sopresa por encontrarse una niña tan pequeña por los pasillos, pero aun así Ruby se mantenía atenta a cualquier movimiento extraño. -

\- Es bastante linda, ¿no será pariente de las trabajadoras?

\- Que yo sepa ninguna tiene un cabello así de... Rojo.

\- ¡Pervertida! - Le grito avergonzada mientras se tomaba uno de sus mechones, ciertamente no estaba muy acostumbrada a tantas miradas en su persona, menos en su cabello del cual se sentía orgullosa en compartir con su madre. El resto de mujeres se partió de risa cuando la acusada en cuestión se puso tan nerviosa que su rostro quedó completamente rojo. -

\- ¡Esa niña no me cae bien!

\- Ahh vamos no seas pendeja, solo tiene... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Cuatro

\- Awww si es una ternura, ¿y si nos la llevamos como mascota?

\- No seas grosera, imagínate que sea la hija de un Coronel.

\- ... - Se quedaron consternadas por esa suposición, en caso de ser así, debían tratarla con el mayor respeto posible para no caer en la mira de algún alto mando. -

\- N-No seas estúpida... Es posible que solo se haya perdido por ahí...

\- Pero yo si estoy buscando a papa. - Habló por fin sin ser para agredirlas emocionalmente. - Llegó en el avión y aún no lo encuentro... ¿Lo han visto?

\- No creo que este aquí... Ya muchos se han ido a casa hace un par de minutos.

\- ¿Y ustedes por qué no? - Cuestionó sin entender -

\- Porque nosotras trabajamos aquí.

\- ¡Ohhh, ya entiendo!

\- Ehh niña, ¿cómo se llama tu padre?

\- Papa.

\- Jajaja la inocencia.

\- Me lo esperaba. - Suspiro una resignada .- ¿no te dijeron como se llamaba?

\- Sip, pero no me acuerdo...

\- ¿Ni su inicial?

\- ¿Cómo se ve?

\- ¡Él es muy alto! ¡Muy alto! - Hablo jugando con las manos para expresarlo con más emoción.- ¡Tan alto que toca el techo!

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Mmmm él aparece feliz todo el tiempo. Mama dice que papa es un hombre muy bueno también.

\- ¿Será pariente del Teniente Foreman?

\- No lo creo...

\- ¡Además tiene cabello verde!- Solo esas palabras hicieron que los mujeres se miraran con sorpresa por un momento. -

\- H-Hey no nos asustes así pequeña... - Respondió una mientras un tic notorio se apreciaba en su ojo izquierdo. -

\- Los que tienen el cabello verde...

\- El Sargento Sneaky y... - Se miraron algo preocupadas. Muchas mujeres, no solo en el sector en que se encontraban, estaban enfermamente interesadas en el hombre que la pequeña podía haber descrito. Habían sospechas por algunas personas que él podía haber estado en una relación por mucho tiempo, razón por la cual no tomaba en consideración a nadie desde que se había registrado en el ejercito, pero muchas se negaban a aceptarlo usando como excusa que jamás habían visto a una mujer esperando por el fuera del lugar. -

\- P-pero ella dice que su papa es feliz, ¿no pequeña? El Sargento siempre esta serio...

\- ¡Si, en las fotos siempre está feliz!

\- ¿No se llama Sneaky?

\- Nunca he escuchado eso...

\- ¿Por qué no dejamos que se pierda? - Respondió una cabreada, poco interesada ya en el tema. - O la sacamos, no debería estar aquí.

\- Si... Ella ya me está asustando...

\- ¡Pero yo estoy buscando a papa!

\- Mira niña si te encuentran acá de seguro te harán algo que es mejor te ahorraremos en tu vida, acompáñanos, buscaremos a tu madre.

\- Pero...

\- No quieres verla llorar, ¿no?

\- ¡No, no quiero! - Respondió asustada por pensar si quiera en ser la responsable que su madre se pusiera triste. - Pero papa...

\- De seguro llegará pronto, ven. Te acompañamos. Es peligroso que te dejemos aquí.

\- Okay...- Respondió resignada mientras tomaba la mano de uno de las mujeres mas amables, a pesar de todo era verdad, estar ahí seguramente sería malo para su padre. Quien a palabras de su Tio Handy era un hombre respetado en su trabajo. Ella podía entender que esas palabras indicaban que era una persona muy ocupada.-

\- Oye me impresionas Wendy, ¿acaso te gustan los niños?

\- Tengo hermanos pequeños... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuál era tu nombre?

\- Ruby Hu-

Antes de que la pequeña pudiese responder, pudo observar como un hombre mas alto que las mujeres en frente caminaba con prisa a su dirección, bastante pendiente de lo que tenia en mano. Y lo vió. Cabellos verdes y mirada tan clara como la miel, lo reconoció al instante y un choque de emociones golpearon su diminuto corazón haciendo que se quedase paralizada de la ansiedad, estaba ahí, en frente de ella, el mismo hombre que inundaba su hogar con fotografías junto a su madre y a ella cuando era mucho menor, el mismo hombre del que todos hablaban con una felicidad de la que ella anhelaba ser parte, el hombre que seguramente le contaría cuentos al dormir y le abrazaría cuando tuviese miedo... Pero... ¿Que hacia ahora? No tenia a su madre para darle ánimos e ir a saludarlo. ¿Y si tal vez no la recibía como ella pensaba y en su defecto le gritaría? ¿Si tal vez no era un hombre bondadoso con ella? ¿Si se enojaba porque estuviese ahí en vez de estar con su madre? No sabia que hacer y vio que estaba con las intenciones de doblar hacia la derecha. ¡No! Si se iba pensaba que tal vez no lo volvería a ver jamás. Tenia que gritarle, pero en su garganta no salio sonido alguno. Estaba totalmente congelada por los nervios de tenerlo tan cerca. Sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo cuando una de las mujeres lo llamó con euforia, agradeciéndole internamente.

\- Si le preguntamos seguramente nos sacaremos las dudas rápidamente, incluso si tiene pareja, es imposible que el Sargento tenga una hija tan grande, ¿no?

\- Seguramente la niña se confunde.

\- ¡Buenas tardes Sargento Flipp! Tanto tiempo sin verlo...

\- Rebbeca te vi hace quince minutos. ¿Que mierda quieres? - Respondió algo cabreado sin quitar la vista de los papeles en mano. -

\- Ohh es tan grosero cuando llega, ¿cuando nos dirá palabras bonitas como todos quienes lo acompañan de regreso? - Flipp la miro de reojo sin entender las palabras de esa mujer, que parecía saltarle encima en cualquier momento. -

\- ¿Aún estas ocupado con el papeleo de los chicos? - Esta vez consultó la mujer que tenia la mano tomada de la pequeña chica.- La mayoría ya fueron despachados.

\- Si, pero aun tenía estos papeles que atener, los llevaré a secretaria y me largo. - Le sonrió cansado. - ¿Hay algo que necesites Wendy?

\- Pues encontramos algo que tal vez este relacionado contigo.

\- ¿Ah si?

\- ¿Conoces a esta niña?

La mujer se hizo a un lado para que la observase, y la vió... Hecha un manojo de nervios apegada a la pierna de una de las pocas mujeres con la que hablaba en su trabajo, parecía tan emocionada al verlo por primera vez como él. A pesar de que ocultaba su maravilloso y pequeño rostro entre sus rojizos cabellos, podía ver esos rasgos característicos que eclipsaban el rostro de su madre cuando la conoció por primera vez. Ese cabello desordenado que él reconocía desde el inicio de sus mas tempranos meses de vida, ahora se apreciaban con mayor notoriedad. Amarrados en una preciosa coleta hacia el lado para intentar manejarlos de su rebeldía inútilmente. Se acercó a ella en un lapso mental del que no se percató, pero ella se alejó por el nerviosismo. Pensó por un momento y se acercó a ella quedando a su porte cuando dobló una rodilla.

\- ¿Y usted qué hace aquí? - Preguntó de la manera mas delicada posible. No quería hacerla llorar en ese estado.-

\- V-Vine a buscar a papa... Por-Porque lo estaba esperando... Por eso estoy aquí.

\- Pequeña traviesa... Acá estoy. ¿No me vas a dar un abrazo? - Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras ella comenzó a llorar. Estrujándole el corazón al mayor con una infinita felicidad por verla echa un manojo de nervios, al no saber como reaccionar al ver a su padre por primera vez. Era normal. Ni siquiera él podía saber que hacer en esa situación y poco le faltaba para estar como ella. Extendió sus brazos con dulzura y le sonrió tomando una de sus pequeñas manitos. - Ven Ruby. Dale un abrazo a papa.

\- ¡S-Si! - De un salto su dulce princesa cayo en su pecho, la apresó con dulzura y cuidado, no quería echar a perder su primer encuentro en más de dos años por exaltarse de sus emociones. Olía tan bien, su cabello se sentía suave al tacto de su rostro y sus pequeños brazitos lo apresaban con fuerza. ¿Cómo había crecido tanto? Si cuando se había ido apenas y podía hablar correctamente, ahora estaba hecha toda una pequeña dama que lo hacia sentir tan feliz como triste por perderse todo eso. -

\- Te extrañé tanto Ruby.

\- ¡¿Lo hiciste?! Y-Yo tenia muchas ganas de saber de ti... - Se alejó de su pecho para verlo directamente, con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.- Todos hablaban con tanta felicidad que yo también quería hacerlo. A papa lo quieren mucho todos los amigos de mama... Y mama habla to-todos los días de ti... - Por un momento desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, algo triste por un recuerdo seguramente. - Mama se pone triste porque papa no está, y piensa que Ruby no la oye llorar... ¡¿No te irás de nuevo verdad?! ¡Tampoco debes querer que mama siga llorando!

\- No, no me iré. Me quedaré cerca. - Le sonrió con ternura. Imaginaba que su dulce esposa lo extrañase de esa forma, siempre que la volvía a ver luego de servicio, le comenzaba a golpear acusándolo de sus penas, por esa misma razón no permitía que lo viese en las puertas del aeropuerto, para disfrutar revertir esa ira en infinito amor con sus caricias y abrazos, diciéndole una y otra vez que la amaba y volvería siempre para ver esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Una sensación de nostalgia inundó su corazón por un momento sobre esos recuerdos que ahora parecían tan lejanos. ¿Ahora como reaccionará? -

\- Sargento... - Una de las chicas que quedaba junto a la que había ayudado a la pequeña niña lo miraba con decepción, pero prefirió callar y se fue indignada dando pisadas que retumbaban por los pasillos. -

\- Parece que ya no tendrás admiradoras Flipp.

\- Maravilloso. -Dijo aliviado.- Wedny puedes por favor llevar estos papeles a los superiores, yo me iré a casa. El Martes seguramente terminaré toda la documentación.

\- Seguro. - Los tomó hojeándolos de pasada .- Nunca me dijiste que tenias una hija...

\- Nunca me preguntaste.

\- Seguramente será eso. Que descanses Flipp... - Se despidió tocando su hombro con simpatía. - Adiós pequeña Ruby, es un gusto conocerte.

\- ¡Adiós! Muchas gracias por encontrar a papa...

\- Jaja... Cuídalo, lo necesitamos...

\- ¡Si!

\- Ven. - Al levantarse expuso una de sus manos para que la atrapase con su pequeña manito de muñeca. - Vamos a buscar a mama.

\- Si... - Respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a él. - Oye... ¿Puedo preguntarte cosas?

\- Si...

\- ¿Muchas?

\- Solo si me dejas preguntarte cosas a ti.

\- ¡Ya! - Se quedo en silencio por un par de segundos para pensar las preguntas correspondientes, que serian muchas para dejar su curiosidad saciada. Luego de un momento hizo una mueca amarga que no paso desapercibido para Flipp- P-papi...

\- ¿Dime?

\- ¿Quieres mucho a mama?

\- Totalmente, las quiero a ambas, hacia el infinito. - Respondió sonríendole con ternura. -

\- Si la hago llorar, ¿te enojas conmigo?

\- ¿Uh?

* * *

\- F-Flaky tienes que calmarte

\- ¡Cállate iguana de mierda!

\- Jajaja touché mi amiga...

Había pasado alrededor de 40 minutos y aun no había rastro de su niña querida, solía perderle de vista por una par de segundos anteriormente en lugares donde su curiosidad seguramente la desconcentraría, pero siempre la encontraba husmeando cerca. Esta vez, habían tantas personas, tantos soldados que simplemente le era imposible ver con atención cada lugar en donde podría estar, su preciosa se encontraba perdida en el aeropuerto del ejercito,¡y no había rastro de ella por ningún lado! Estaba tan ansiosa en ver cada rincón que no se había percatado que Mouse y Sneaky se les había acercado para saludarle. Al verla con lagrimas a punto de desbordarse, se asustaron, si Flippy la veía así seguramente se enfurecería con ellos como un oso mañoso.

\- ¿Estás segura que preguntase a seguridad? - Consultaba Mouse ya preocupado por el estado de la chica, se veía alterada hasta el punto de hacer sangrar sus uñas con sus dientes. -

\- No está, por ningún lado y ya no se que hacer... ¿Dónde pudo meterse en tan poco tiempo? ¡¿Donde esta mi princesa?!

\- Vamos pelirroja tranquilízate. - Intento calmarla Sneaky mientras la dirigía a una silla cercana, cerca de la puerta de salida, seguramente les llegaría un par de golpes pero Flipp era el único que podía calmarla en ese estado de shock, que seguramente ya habría terminado la documentación pendiente. - Seguramente debe estar por ahí.

\- Hey Flaky, mira quien viene hacia acá. - Cuando levanto su mirada parecía que su mundo se había reconstruido de la nada, con solo verlos a los dos juntos. El tiempo pareció congelarse cuando por fin vio esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba, al lado de la traviesa que había buscando por mucho tiempo. Sintió que su corazón volvía a latir sus lagrimas terminaron por caer de felicidad. -

\- ¡Mamiii!

\- Donde... - La apresó en sus brazos cuando corrió hacia ella viendo que estuviese bien, se encontraba con los ojos algo rojos seguramente por el llanto reciente, al fin luego de mucho tiempo pudo respirar tranquila, Flipp al acercarse la dejó a su lado mientras lo miraba con tristeza, por fin había llegado a casa. -

\- Creo que fue a buscarme, debe ser difícil controlarla. - Bromeo, limpiando sus lagrimas con sus grandes manos, sin poder contenerse lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Ahhh ese calor, nuevamente podía sentirlo. Lo había extrañado tanto, y es que se había perdido los primeros años de su hija y vivido esa felicidad sola, su primer diente, sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra que gracias al bastardo de su amigo diabético terminó siendo paleta. Cada día le pesaba esa realidad. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, en sus brazos con ese olor masculino tan exquisito con el que deliraba por las noches más seguido de lo normal en el ultimo tiempo.- He regresado. - Beso su frente con ansia, mientras la seguía mirando con completa devoción -

\- B-Bienvenido...

Haría lo que fuese en ese momento por congelar esos segundos de infinita felicidad que tenia al saber que ya había llegado a casa luego de mucho tiempo. Ya no habrían más misiones a lugares lejanos, ya no habría necesidad de permanecer lejos de la mujer que mas amaba en su vida junto con la mujer mas hermosa de la tierra. Poco o nada le importaba besar a su mujer frente a la mirada de sus amigos y algunos cadetes bajo su mando, menos le importaba saber que pronto se correría el rumor de que el Sargento mas deseado por su estatus y presencia estaba casado con una mujer que para ojos de muchos era poco llamativa para un hombre para él y con una hija pequeña. Ahora sólo le quedaba disfrutar del tiempo perdido junto a su familia y amigos, al lado de las mujeres mas hermosas del mundo para él.

* * *

 _Fín._


End file.
